Deceitful Love
by Bohemian Pirate
Summary: [New Summary]The key to a successful relationship is trust. In order to love a person you must be able to trust them. But what if love comes out through deception? This is Lily and James' story. Join the deception!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first ever fan fiction. So if I fail miserably at it, forgive me. I hope you will read it and then review. It would be much appreciated!!  
  
Disclaimer: This brutal stab at trying to be a writer does not belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling, who is a true genius, unlike myself.  
  
Prologue:  
  
A cool, salty breeze lingered in the night air. Lily Evans couldn't help but smile. Spending her summer in Hawaii before her final year at school was going to be magnificent. She could barely contain herself and her excitement.  
  
Her mother, Marie Evans, had always told her of the lovely summers she had spent there. Her mother always told such wonderful stories of romance and mystery. Lily, like her mother, was a hopeless romantic. Marie had met her husband Wesley there. Lily hoped she would meet her very own prince- charming as well.  
  
Normally a family vacation for Lily would have been like living in hell, but her older sister Petunia was recently married. She had married a fat, disagreeable man named Vernon Dursley. Lily thought they were a perfect match.  
  
Now Lily was not an ordinary seventeen-year-old girl. She was in fact a witch. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily was going to be in her seventh and final year. Lily positively adored Hogwarts, everything from Peeves the poltergeist to the changing staircases. Possibly the only thing she disliked about Hogwarts was James Potter and his annoying group of mischief makers; the Mauraders.  
  
Lily and James had spent the last six years pranking each other. It became a great source of entertainment for everyone at Hogwarts to see who was going to win each year's prank fest. Rarely did anyone witness James and Lily being civil towards each other. Although, this was all at the back of Lily's mind. All she cared about was the summer ahead of her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: So that was extremely short. I promise that if people actually review and like this story that the chapters will be considerably longer than this. So if you liked it and want more than REVIEW! Thank you very much!! 


	2. Project Love

Disclaimer: You'd have to be really gullible to believe that I actually owned Harry Potter.

Author's Note: So I know the first chapter was dumb, but I promise if you just stick with this it'll all get better. Also italics are people's thoughts.  Happy reading!!

Chapter One: Project Love 

James Potter was a very good looking seventeen-year-old wizard.  He came from a prestigious pureblood family.  James was quite tall for his age; he also had black hair, which to his disgust, stuck out in every direction.  He had amazing hazel eyes that lay behind round glasses.  Many girls found him to be extremely attractive with his untamable hair and cute glasses.  He never gave girls much attention.  The only girl that ever truly got to him was Lily Evans.

James and Lily had been enemies ever since the train ride on their first voyage to Hogwarts.  James had spotted the young redhead and thought her to be an angel.  But James, being the eleven year-old that he was, knew of only one way to show a girl he liked them.  He teased Lily mercilessly about her red hair.  She took the insults personally and ended up getting extremely angry and kicked James in a not-so-very-nice area.  James from that moment on knew that beyond the beautiful exterior, there was pure evil.  Heck, there had to be if she had the nerve to kick him, James Potter!  Nobody hit James Harold Potter. Ever since, the rivalry had continued.

James was to be entering his final year.  He knew he had to do something to finally beat Lily Evans once and for all.  He knew that she was sought after by the majority of the male population.  Although she had many admirers, she had never dated.  In order to totally humiliate her, he would have to do what no man had ever done before.  Make Lily Evans fall in love.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James and his best friend Sirius Black had put in a lot of time and effort into Project-Love, as they liked to call it.  James and Sirius were so much alike in personality and appearance that they were sometimes mistaken for brother.  Anyways, they had found out from Sirius's girlfriend Lynn that Lily was going to Hawaii for the summer.  Lynn just happened to be one of Lily's best friends.  So they knew the information had to be true.

"PADFOOT!!!!! Where the bloody hell are you?" James screeched.

"Oy, what's the matter, Prongs?" Sirius yelled in return.

We're never gonna be able to pull this off.  My hair will never stay put, Evans isn't dumb, ya know!  She knows that I'm the only person in the world with hair like this!" James replied.

"Don't worry mate!  Moony found this great book all about cosmetic charms!  We'll be able to make ya as sexy as me!" Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes.  Sirius was always so full of himself.  At least he had finally settled down with one girl instead of his new flavor of the week.  Of course settled down means he'd been dating the same girl for a period of a month.  A month was like an eternity in Sirius's mind.

After long hours of redoing James appearance, Sirius announced that he looked magnificent!

"Awwww, my dear wittle Prongsie is all grown-up!" Sirius wiped away an imaginary tear before they both burst out laughing.

"Padfoot, ol' buddy, Evans won't know what hit her!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was true.  Lily wouldn't know what hit her the next day. It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Hawaii.  Lily was out trying to learn how to surf, but she was failing miserably.

"Agh, Lynn," Lily whined at her best friend, who had come along for the trip. "I'm never going to be able to do this!  It's impossible!"

"Come on, Lils.  It's not like it's Transfiguration!" Lynn replied back.

Transfiguration was Lily's worst subject.  It was the only subject that Potter topped her in.

"Lynn!  Don't you dare mention Transfiguration!  It only reminds me of that big-headed, git Potter!  I know you're dating his best friend and all, but I can' stand him!  Let's not talk about the Mauraders.  The whole point of summer is to get away from them!" Lily replied.

"Whatever, Lils. Let's go and try again then, shall we?" Lynn suggested.

"Ah, I guess."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James and Sirius had just arrived in Hawaii.  They knew exactly where Lily and Lynn would be staying.  Sirius had also disguised himself, just in case Lily or Lynn saw him.  James whose hair was usually black was now blonde, and his normal hazel eyes were now brown and no longer behind the usual glasses.  Oh yes.  Evans definitely wouldn't know it was him.

They checked into the same hotel as Lily and quickly headed out to the beach.

Once they spotted Lily and Lynn, they decided to also go out surfing near them.  Hey, they had to start somewhere right? Right.  They were sitting and watching Lily and Lynn, when an enormous wave was coming their way.  They knew that the girls would not be able to avoid it.  James seeing this as the perfect opportunity to make himself known to Lily began to swim over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily continued to have trouble surfing.  Lynn had just done it perfectly and yelled at Lily to try once more.

"Come on, Lils!  Just try this one last time and if you don't get it we can go back to the hotel and wash up!"

"Ok, you promise this is the last one?" Lily replied.

"I swear on Godric Gryffindor!" Lynn yelled back.

Lily waited for the next wave to come.  She realized too late that this one was going to be enormous!  

_Bloody hell!  I'm never gonna surf this wave!  It's gonna kill me!_ were Lily's last thoughts as the wave completely engulfed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James made it over in time.  He saw Lily being sucked under.  He waited a few moments to see if she would come up.  When she didn't he quickly took matter into his own hands.  He dove underneath the water in search of the redhead.  He saw her and grabbed her around the waste and swam to the surface. 

_Wow, she's so tiny and fragile._ James thought to himself. _Whoa, snap out of it, James!  This is Evans we're talking about!_  James quickly brushed away his thoughts and swam with Lily in his arms to the beach.

Lynn came running over. "Oh my God!! Lily! Lily! Oh my goodness, is she even breathing!?"

Lily coughed up a bit of water and then began to breathe.

"Lily, Lily!  Oh, I'm so sorry I made you do it!  I should have known you wouldn't have been able to do it!  Oh, I could have gotten you killed!  What would-"

James quickly cut in on the girls babbling. "Whoa, Whoa.  Calm down.  She'll be fine!  Just give her a sec to regroup!"

Lily slowing sat up and turned to look at the guy that had saved her. _Merlin, he's not bad looking at all._

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"Oh yes. I'm fine.  Thank you for saving me, may I ask what your name is?" Lily inquired.

James suddenly remembered.  He completely forgot to think of a name. _Shit, James. Why didn't you think of this earlier!? James thought to himself._

"Jason." Was the only reply he could think of.

"Jason what?" Lily asked.

"Jason..Peterson. Yeah, Jason Peterson." James replied. _Smooth, James. Real smooth._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Note: There you have it!  So I don't know if I'm gonna continue.  I want to know if anyone likes the idea of this story. Please review!  I would LOVE to get some feedback on this.

Lots of luv, BohemianPirate


	3. Dinner, Kisses, and Mental Struggles

Disclaimer:  Yep, you guessed it! This isn't mine. Harry Potter belongs to the marvelous JK Rowling. :]

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed it seriously made my day! Please continue to do so!! Plus since I usually get a ton of homework and I have softball, I'll try to update once or twice on the weekends. Although I might now next weekend, cuz I'm going out with some friends on the weekend for my birthday on the 18th! Sweet 16! Anyhoo, on with the chapter!!

Chapter Two: Dinner, Kisses, and Mental Struggles

Lily ended up asking "Jason" out to dinner the next night.  James was thrilled because now he could get his plan in action.  He knew just how to absolutely humiliate Lily in front of everyone at Hogwarts.  He'd somehow learn her deepest secrets and then possibly even lure her into bed.  Oh yes.  Revenge was ever so sweet.  James may not have gone out with many girls at Hogwarts, but he had had his fair share of muggle girls on his summers off in many different countries.  I guess Sirius was rubbing off on him more than he thought.

James knew just what to do.  They'd have a nice, candle lit dinner for two.  Then they'd walk along the beach as the sunset.  Girls were crazy about that walking along the beach thing.  If he wanted to get on the good side of Lily he had to be charming, sexy, and most of all un-James like.  None of the messing up the hair thing, nothing that at all would be something he would normally do.  But James could handle this.  James Harold Potter was never afraid of a challenge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily couldn't believe her luck.  What girl wouldn't want to be saved by a man who looked like a sex god and then get a dinner date with him.  It seemed to Lily that her hope of meeting prince-charming might be coming true.  Life was good for Lily Evans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily met "Jason" at seven in the lobby.  She noticed that he was dressed in a sexy, button-up shirt with khaki pants.  IN her opinion, he was the sexiest man alive.  Lily also looked gorgeous.  Her auburn hair lay in curls surrounding her perfect face.  She wore a simple lavender dress.  It brought out her figure quite well in her opinion.  James seemed to think so as well due to the fact that he was checking her out.

"You look absolutely stunning."  James said once out of his scanning mode.

"You don't look too bad yourself."  Lily replied.  "Shall we go, Sir Knight?"

James, deciding to play along, said, "After you sweet damsel."

And they were off.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They arrived at the restaurant and ordered their meals.  The silence was becoming too unbearable for James, so he decided to break it.

"So, Lily.  Where is it that you go to school?" James asked, fully aware of where she went.

"Oh!  I go to a boarding school in Scotland." Was her reply.

"Is this an only girls boarding school?" James figured this was a good time to try to get to know about her dating life...if she even had one.

"Nope, but it has some of the worst boys imaginable.  But don't get me wrong, not all of them are bad.  Just this one boy, who is nothing like you.  James Potter!   I can't stand him and his cockiness.  He's so conceited. I just---Oh, I'm so sorry.   I shouldn't be complaining about him to you." Lily replied.

"I don't mind, but what makes you hate this James Potter guy so much?" James said, not believing how much she really hated him.

"Well, the first time we ever met, he teased me about my hair.  It was just so immature.  He STILL hasn't stopped the teasing and pranking.  It's like he's still the immature, annoying, little eleven-year-old he was when I met him on the train.  I mean, he might be tolerable if he just grew up!"

"So you obviously don't do the pranking back?" James asked.

"Well…"

"So you're accusing this guy, James of being immature because he pranks, and then you, yourself, prank him back?" James inquired.

"It's not like that though!  I mean, I can't just sit back and let him keep degrading me like that." Lily replied.

"Maybe it might be that James isn't the only one who still needs to grow up." James said.

"Possibly. It's just that my sister is already hard enough on me."

Why is your sister so hard on?  What does she have against you?"  James asked, truly curious as to what was going on in Lily's life.

"Petunia hates me because I'm a wi---just because of something that happened between us when we were younger." Lily replies. _Whoa. That was close. I almost let it slip that I'm a witch. Hmmm…what if he turned out to be a wizard? Nah, forget it Lily, that one's not gonna happen._

"What happened between you guys?" James asked.

"I'd rather not say. Oh, look, here's our food."

The food did come and they ate.  Having just casual conversation, all the while James kept thinking that there was more to Lily Evans than he thought there was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After they had their fill of food and desert James suggested they take a walk along the beach.  Maybe he could get some more insight into the life of Lily Evans.

"So have you dated anyone at this boarding school of yours?" James asked.

"Nah.  There really aren't that many guys out there that have seemed like they'd want to be in for the long run.  I'm not one of those girls who will do anything for a guy.  The guy has to like me for me and not just want to get me in bed.  Things shouldn't work that way." Lily replied.

"Whoa.  I never said you were one of those girls.  And just so you know I really am starting to like you for you.  You're a beautiful and amazing person, Lily Evans.  I know I just met you yesterday and I've had one dinner with you, but I would really like to kiss you.  Have you ever been kissed before?" James asked, not believing that he was about to kiss Lily Evans, his worst enemy.

Lily shook her head no.  She was in shock that this guy actually liked her.  Not many guys had liked her, at least that's what she thought.

James slowly leaned in and their faces were just centimeters apart.  James could smell her perfume; it smelled of strawberries and cream.  He was getting lost in the scent of her.  He was just staring and her scrumptious lips and it was then that he noticed how truly beautiful Lily Evans was.  Finally their lips touched and they both felt the spark that came from it.  It was a short, yet romantic kiss.  They broke apart and Lily couldn't help but smile.  This guy was definitely a keeper.  He was able to bring out the best in her, unlike Potter.

James noticed her smile.  And he began to think how much he liked that kiss. _Reality check! James, this is Evans! Lily Evans.  Enemy of James Potter.  Remember why you're doing this.  You wanna break her! NOT fall in love with her.  Don't forget Project-Love!!_

"Not bad for a first kiss, eh?" James asked.

"Not bad at all." Lily replied, still smiling. _I'm definitely starting to like this guy. She thought. "I wouldn't mind stealing a second one"_

With that being said, Lily pressed her lips against his.  This kiss was indeed better than the first.  So many emotions were taking place.  Lily was happy and love struck.  James was having a mental struggle with himself.  He was beginning to like Lily Evans, but reality struck him again only to remind him that she was kissing Jason, not James.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily came back to her hotel that night in total bliss.  Nothing was going to wipe the smile off her face.  She walked into her room and found herself being interrogated by Lynn.

"Lils!  You're back!  And I'm guessing by the smile on our face that there was a whole lot of loving going on!" Lynn squealed with delight.

Lily blushed. "Come on, Lynn.  You know we didn't do anything."

"Don't you dare try to lie to my, Lily Evans.  No one would come home with that look and goofy smile on their face if nothing happened." Lynn replied.

"Ah, ok!  So we kissed twice but nothing more!" Lily said.

"You see!  Now we're getting somewhere!  Was there any tongue?" Lynn asked.

"LYNN!!" Lily whined.

The rest of their night was full of stories, giggles, and Lily's occasional whining of Lynn's name.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Things weren't much different for James.  He returned to his hotel and was also caught up in a storm of questions from Sirius.

"So mate, how did it go?" Sirius asked.

"It was great!  I've got her exactly where I want her.  By the end of the summer I'll have her completely in love with me." James answered.

"Way to go, Prongs!  So you get any action tonight?" Sirius asked.

"We only kissed twice." James replied.

"Prongs, that's more than any guy at Hogwarts has gotten from her!  You've got to be proud after that!" exclaimed Sirius.

Although, for some reason this saddened James.  Lily would love Jason.  Not him.  Why was he beginning to feel like this?  He wasn't supposed to feel like this.  He was supposed to hate Lily Evans, right?  But it seemed that fate was against him.

Sirius spoke once more, "Was there any tongue?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: So I hoped you all liked that Chapter. I again want to thank all the reviewers.

**Duffy, buggy-such, Kaye, Lilie Cutie82, Laurentia, Conspiracy Theorem, kim, toolazytosignin, Ehlonna, moviechicka, queen_of_darkness, and B-a-B-i**

**Also special thanks to Ehlonna for adding me to their favorites list. 3**

And as always don't forget to review!! The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write!!


	4. Truths are Told

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine! That's all there is to it!****

**Author's Note: **I'm working on making the chapters longer because I know mine have been really short.  I've been really eager to write lately so here it goes! As always I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! I crave reviews!!

**Chapter Three: Truths are Told**

Dinner dates, walks along the beach, and many snog sessions followed their first.  The end of the summer was approaching and James had no idea what he was going to do.  He was still having trouble making out what he truly felt for Lily.  For the most part he just told himself that all he was feeling was hormones.  That was all there was to it.

Lily was utterly and completely in love with Jason.  She knew that they were meant to be.  The only problem was that she couldn't figure out how to tell Jason she was in fact a witch.  She was afraid that if she told him, he'd be so disgusted and not have her.  She knew that she would die if they weren't together.  Thankfully she had Lynn to console and encourage her.

"Lynn!  I truly think I love Jason!  How am I going to tell him I'm a witch?  And if he doesn't care, how will I survive the whole year at Hogwarts without him?"  Lily said this all very quickly.  She was becoming hysterical.

"Lils, calm down!  Everything will be alright!  I'm positive Jason adores you!  How could he not?  You're a fantastic, beautiful person!  He'd be a fool not to love you!"  Lynn assured her.

"Lynn!  I'm becoming hysterical!  I've never been this nervous before!  Not once!  I don't know what I'll do if he hates me! Ahhhhh…" Lily said.

"Lily, it's not like you're asking the guy to marry you.  Just go to him tonight and tell him the truth.  If he truly loves you for who you are, then he'll accept the fact that you are a witch.  Just because you're a witch it doesn't make you less of a human being.  Got that?" Lynn asked.

"You're right.  Oh, thank you so much, Lynn!  I don't know what I'd do without you!" Lily said.

The two girls hugged.  Lynn knew Jason would accept Lily, because he wasn't some idiot guy who only wanted to get her into bed.

"What time is your date tonight?" Lynn inquired.

"He's coming around 7:30.  What time is it now?" Lily asked.

"Ummm, around 5." Said Lynn.

"It's already 5?!?  Oh my!  Lynn!  I've got to start getting ready!  You have to come help me look perfect!  I can't believe it's so late!  Why didn't you tell me the time sooner?? AGH!!" Lily's complaints could be heard for at least the next five minutes as the girls walked into the bathroom to begin beautifying Lily for the evening.

*******************

James was found circling his room.  He was having so many mixed emotions going on in him.  Nothing was going to make them go away.  He simply didn't know what to do.  He knew he didn't really love Lily Evans.  It was just his hormones.  He did think that she was gorgeous, but that didn't mean he loved her.  Along with all of this he had to live with the fact that to Lily, he was Jason.  James was beginning to think that all of this wasn't worth it.  He'd never thought that he'd be the one to fall in love.  That wasn't how his plan was supposed to work. _Whoa.  Hold up, James.  You just said you're 'in love'.  You're not in love.  Not with Lily Evans. There are better girls out there. WAY better._ But were there better girls?

James's thoughts were interrupted by Sirius voice.

"Oy, James!  It's 6:30, mate!  Don't you need to go get ready for your date with the Lovely Lily?"  Sirius asked.

"Oh, yeah.  I better do that." James said.

"What's the matter, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing.  I was just thinking about some stuff that has been bugging me it's nothing." James said, not believing he was lying to his best friend.

Sirius was looking suspicious, but let it pass. "Alright, if you're sure."

"I am."  And with that James left to begin getting ready for the night.

*******************

At seven the girls were finally done getting Lily ready.  She looked absolutely stunning.  Her hair was half up, half down.  It was in elegant curls and a few of the pieces were left to hang down and frame her face.  She had used a tiny amount of make-up that brought out her eyes.  She has white eye shadow and the smallest trace of black eye liner, along with black mascara.  She looked like an angel.  She wore a short, white halter top dress.  The dress has little white rhinestones, which covered the great part of it.  Lily truly was an angel.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror and evaluated what she saw.

"Oh my goodness, Lynn!  I look gorgeous!  What would I do without you?" Lily asked.

"Lils, you don't need me to look gorgeous.  You always are.  But I did do a great job, didn't I? Lynn said, as the girls began to laugh.

Now all they could do was wait until James arrived.  Lily was so anxious to go on this date.  This was to be the most important date of them all.  Lily just knew tonight would be good.

*******************

James tired as hard as he could to get out of his bitter mood.  He knew he was being a bastard to Sirius and he felt horrible.  After all, Sirius has helped him get here.  He shouldn't treat Sirius like that.  Once he was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a black shirt, he went to go tell Sirius he was sorry.

He found Sirius sitting at the table, looking a little angry.

"Sirius, I'm sorry I was being such a prat.  I was just kind of nervous about tonight and all.  I promise that once I'm home, I'll tell you everything that's been on my mind. Deal?" James asked.

Sirius seemed to be thinking about it. He then replied, "Alright, James.  Just don't lie to me.  I'm always here for you, mate.  Now, go and sweep Lily off her feet!"

Sirius patted James on the back.  They didn't do hugs, they figured they were too manly to hug.  Typical boys.

*******************

It was nearly 7:30 and Lily was waiting nervously for Jason's arrival.  She was now confident after being assured by Lynn millions of times that tonight would go fine.

"Lynn, why isn't he here yet?  He should be here.  What's taking him so long?" Lily asked.

"Lils, it's not even 7:30 yet.  Remember what I said, just breathe.  In the nose, out the mouth.  You'll be fine!" Lynn said for about the billionth time.

"Alright, gotcha.  In the nose, out the mouth…" Lily said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh my God!  Jason's here!" Lily squealed.

Lynn went to open the door and it was in fact Jason.  Lily noticed that he looked incredibly sexy, as always.  James couldn't help but notice that Lily really did look like an angel.  His eyes were fixed on her and only her.  James then knew that he would be having MAJOR mental struggles tonight.  James had a bouquet of roses and lilies.

"The Lovely Lily approaches." James said, in a deep, husky voice that made Lily shiver. "You look like an angel, my Lily.  And here is a bouquet.  The roses stand for our love and there is one lily for every time I thought of you today."

Lily smiled, "The flowers are lovely thank you so much." She gave him a quick kiss.  James put one of the lilies into her hair; it finished off her outfit quite well.

"Shall we go?" Lily asked.

"We shall fair maiden."  They linked arms, waved goodbye to Lynn, and were off.

*******************

They arrived at an exquisite restaurant that was overlooking the beach; the sun was just beginning to set.  It was going to be a beautiful night.  James couldn't remember why he was doing this anymore.  He didn't really know if he wanted to go through with it.  He was beginning to care for Lily so much.  He'd just have to wait and see how the night went and wait for the right time to tell Lily of his true identity.  Lily's previous nervousness had vanished once Jason had actually come.  He made her feel such at ease with everything.  She absolutely loved that feeling.

James just kept staring into Lily's captivating, emerald eyes.  He felt like such a low, prick for trying to mess with this girl's heart.  He was truly ashamed of himself.  He decided.  He was going to tell her tonight. Hopefully, just hopefully she wouldn't hate him too much for it.

Their appetizers had arrived and neither one of them was eating very much.  Both knew they had to tell the other their truths.  Lily wasn't afraid, but James certainly was.

"Jason, there's something I've been wanting to tell you since our first date.  I just don't know how you'll react to it.  Just remember that whatever it is that I tell you doesn't change the person that I am, ok?" Lily asked.

"Ok, you can tell me anything, Lily." James said, wondering what it was that Lily possibly could have to say.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but there are real witches and wizards in this world.  And well, the boarding school I go to is one that teaches witchcraft and wizardry.  So obviously, I'm a witch…you don't hate me do you?  Do you hate me for not telling you? Oh lord, you do hate me!  I knew I should have told you sooner…" Lily said very quickly.

"Lily, calm down.  It's ok.  I promise I don't hate you.  And I did in fact know there were witches and wizards in the world, because I'm a wizard too." James said, not believing that this was Lily's big confession.

"Wait, you're a wizard too?  Oh my God!  This is perfect!  I never expected this to happen!  Oh, Jason!  I love you so much!" Lily got up and gave James a passionate kiss.

The kiss was torturing James.  But worse than the kiss was the words she had spoken. 'Oh, Jason! I love you so much.'  The words were taking their toll.  Reality struck again.

*******************

They left the restaurant and James still hadn't told Lily who he was.  He couldn't bring himself to do it.  She was too overjoyed to be given the sad truth.  James knew he had been doing her wrong, but he just couldn't tell her.  He vowed he would tell her before the summer was over.  But there was only a week left until September 1st.  They would both be leaving the next day from Hawaii.  James didn't know what to do.  The only thing that he truly knew was that he loved Lily.  James Potter loved Lily Evans.  The same Lily Evans that had been his enemy for the past six years.  The world no longer made sense to James.  The only thing that made sense to him was Lily.  James swore to himself that he would tell Lily the very next morning that he was indeed James Potter, not Jason Peterson.

The rest of their night involved snogging and small conversation. James tried as hard as he could to push the nagging at the back of him mind away.  He has already agreed to tell Lily the next morning; why couldn't he conscious leave him alone!  Why couldn't it let him have one last night together with Lily?  The world was so unfair.

*******************

After one last kiss, Lily entered a room.  She still had the same goofy smile on her face that she always had after a night with Jason.  Lynn came rushing and knew because of the smile on her face that obviously the night had gone well.

"So Lils, I take it he took your news well?" Lynn asked.

"Lynn, he took it better than well!  He's a wizard!" Lily practically shouted.

"Are you serious?" Lynn asked.

"No, that would be your boyfriend, Lynn!" Lily said, laughing at how funny she thought she was.

"Lils, that joke is so old.  Trust me, Sirius uses that joke all the time." Lynn said, laughing at Lily.

"Sorry Lynn.  I couldn't resist, I'm just so happy right now.  I didn't know it was possible to be as happy as I am."

"Well, what are you going to go about tomorrow?  We're leaving remember?  Are you guys going to stay in contact?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, we haven't talked about that stuff yet.  He's coming over tomorrow morning before out flight leaves to talk about it.  He said he had something really important to tell me.  I have no idea what it is." Lily replied.

Lynn gasped. "Lil, what if he asks you to marry him?  He could ask you know!  You both only have one more year of school left!  Oh my gosh, Lils, you're going to be engaged!" Lynn squealed in delight.

"Lynn, don't jump to conclusions!  I don't want any false hope!" Lily said.

"Come on, Lils.  What would you do if he did ask you to marry him?  Would you say yes?" Lynn inquired.

"I don't know.  I love him, but long distance relationships hardly ever work.  But I think I would say yes." Lily said, beginning to get excited.

"Awww, my wittle Wily is in wuv!" Lynn exclaimed.

The two girls spent the rest of the night giggling and making up their own theories of what Jason had to say.

*******************

James returned to his room.  Sirius was sitting waiting for him.  James just remembered he had promised to tell Sirius what had been on his mind.  James sat down next to him and sighed.  He began to tell Sirius everything.  Everything from how he thought Lily was beautiful to the fact that he was in love with her.

"I knew it, Prongs.  It was obvious you really were in love with the girl." Sirius said once James had finished.

"Padfoot, what would you know about love?  You're Mr. I've-got-a-new-girl-every-week." James said.

"Well, Prongs, let me share something with you.  I really am in love with Lynn.  She's made me realize that there really is something called love." Sirius said seriously.

"How do you know you really love her, Padfoot." James asked.

"Trust me, Prongs.  You just know.  It's the feeling you get in the pit of your stomach every time you see them.  It's the fact that no matter what you're doing they're always on your mind.  No matter how many time you see them, they just get prettier every time.  You feel like you can trust them with your deepest secrets.  You just know, that they are the one." Sirius said.

James couldn't believe that Sirius had just said that.  Sirius Black, the biggest player at Hogwarts, actually was in love and knew what it was too.  James could say anything, he just stared at Sirius like he was some weird specimen.

"James, don't say that I was keeping this from you, alright?  Because I wasn't keeping it from you.  I just wanted to wait for the right time to tell you.  But right now you're biggest problem is how to tell Lily who you really are.  I don't know what you're going to do, Prongs.  You've kind of screwed yourself over." Sirius said in all honesty.

"Thanks, Sirius." James said somewhat sarcastically.

They spent the rest of the night figuring out the best way to break the news to Lily.  James knew the next morning was going to be tough.  But he knew in his heart that he was doing the right thing.

*******************

**Author's Note:** So that chapter was a bit longer than the others.  I've decided that I'm gonna stick to writing shorter chapters, but update more frequently.  Is that cool with everyone? Or would you prefer long chapters, but longer waits for updates?  Anyways, no school for me today. Gotta love having Veteran's Day!  I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. As always please, please, please review. I love getting them and hearing from all of you.

**Thanks to the following who reviewed:**

**Kaylynn****-thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Wizzabee****-hmmm, there was some tongue! Haha, I hope you like this chapter as much as the other.**

**Confidential(well, there wasn't a name…)- thanks! And thanks for the suggestion on the plot, but I've got a nice one figured out.  Actually, I have two different ideas, but I don't know which one I'm going to use yet.  I think you'll enjoy it tho!**

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus****- thank you so much!**

**Ehlonna****-Thanks as always!! You just gotta love the drama, I know I do!**

**queen_of_darkness****- Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ohepelss**** Oramtnci-I'm writing!! :]**


	5. A New Plan

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine.

**Author's Note:** Oh my goodness!! I've gotten so many reviews! I think I'm up to about 41! That's great! I didn't know so many people would like my story! Keep em coming! I love getting them! Every time I get one it makes me smile!! :]

**Chapter Four: A New Plan**

James couldn't sleep that night.  He had too much on his mind.  He had no idea what Lily would say once she knew the truth.  He prayed that she wouldn't hate him, but he knew that outcome was unlikely.  She already hated him enough.  It'd be twice as bad once she found out that he had changed his appearance to make her fall in love with him.  In other words, he had pulled the ultimate prank on her.  The only glitch in his plan was the fact that he too, fell in love.  That was most unexpected.

It was 2 a.m., James was wide awake.  So many things going through his head at the same time.  Fear, love, anxiety, hope.  Too many emotions.  James never knew it was possible to feel so many things at once.  This whole experience of falling in love was new to James.  It was a good change for him, hopefully.  It'd be good if Lily didn't reject him.  That would truly be good.

There was one thing that James hadn't thought of.  Would Lily really believe it was James despite his outward appearance.  He looked nothing like his usual self.  Should he change the way he looked to reveal the unhappy truth?  Or should he stay the same blonde hair, brown-eyed Jason?  He finally decided that he would change his appearance, but his first goal was to try to get some sleep for the day ahead of him.

***********************

Morning couldn't have come any sooner.  James thought he was going to explode from nervousness.  He quickly ran to wake Sirius up.  He needed Sirius's help on changing back to his normal appearance.  He knew that it was the right thing to do.

"Padfoot, I've decided to change back to the normal me when I tell Lily.  You've got to help me change it back.  I'm sick of being this blonde-headed idiot Jason." James said.

"It's kinda weird, James.  You sound like you're jealous of Jason, when in all reality it's yourself." Sirius remarked.

"I am jealous of him, Padfoot.  Despite it being myself, Jason is the guy she loves, not me." James answered back.

"Whatever you say, Prongs.  Now let's see how to fix your hair back." Sirius said as he began to search the book they had used. "Hmmm, this doesn't look good."

"What?? What doesn't look good?  Sirius, don't tell me we screwed something up!" James yelled.

"Prongsie…the spell we used on your hair is supposed to last at least 3-5 months.  There's no counter spell to it!" Sirius said.

"Shit!  Sirius, I'm screwed! There's got to be some way to fix this! I just want to be me again!" James whined.

"Ok, ok.  I'll keep looking, but I'm telling ya, Prongs, this isn't looking too good." Sirius snapped back.

The two boys began their search, but during their search they lost track of time.  The meeting with Lily looked like it wasn't going to happen.

***********************

Lily and Lynn and Lily's family all woke up early that morning.  They had a lot of packing to do.  Not only did Lily have packing, but she also had a meeting with Jason.  She was going to make sure they stayed in contact.  It would be easy to because they were both magical; so Jason obviously wasn't afraid of owls.  Nothing was getting Lily down.  She wasn't even sad to be leaving Hawaii.  She was obviously in a love cloud of her own.  Nothing was going to make that cloud disappear…or so she thought.

Lily and Lynn had almost completed their packing.  All they had left to do now was wait for Jason to come.  Their flight was to leave around 11.  So they had to leave no later than 10.  It was around 9 and they began to wonder where Jason was.  He couldn't have forgotten about them.  He was a better guy than that; he didn't just forget things.

"Lynn, you don't think something happened to him, do you?  Or if he was going to be late he'd call, right? Right.  Jason wouldn't just forget about me.  He loves me and I love him!" Lily said.

Lynn had heard this the entire morning.  Lily was just in her own little world.  Lynn was truly happy for her.  She just wish that Lily didn't have to have a long distance relationship with Jason.  They were such a perfect couple.

The time for them to leave came.  Lily couldn't believe Jason hadn't showed up.  She was a bit disappointed, but not too much.  She figured that he just had something pop up this morning.  He would owl her once he was back home.  Yeah, that's what he would do.  Lily had the utmost faith in him; she knew he wouldn't stand her up.  He wasn't like other guys that would normally do that.  He was Jason Peterson; HER Jason Peterson.

***********************

James and Sirius continued to search for the counter spell.  Their searching was useless.  It seemed that James would be stuck looking like Jason for some time.

James sighed and then looked at the clock. "Oh shit, Sirius, it's 10:30!  What am I am going to do?  Lily is long gone now!"

"Well, James, I've got an idea.  How about you just got to Hogwarts as Jason for a while until your appearance changes back?  Unless you really want to tell Lily who you really are while you still look like Jason." Sirius said.

"I really don't want to tell her I love her while being Jason.  I want her to know it's me and that I truly mean what I say." James said. "So I think I'll take your idea and go to Hogwarts as Jason.  All we have to do is get a hold of Dumbledore.  Hopefully he'll be ok with this whole thing."

It was decided.  Now the boys had to pack and get ready to leave for their plane.  They had a lot of work ahead of them.

***********************

A few weeks had passed and the Hogwarts school year was about to begin.  "Jason" had owled Lily and told her that he had an emergency the morning he was supposed to meet her.  She quickly forgave him and asked him what school he went to.  She had never asked him before.  He told her that it was going to be a surprise.  Oh how Lily loved surprises.  She could barely contain herself.  She hoped he had a good surprise in store for her.  And James truly did have a great surprise in store for her.

James and Sirius had also talked to Dumbledore.  James would become a new student from an exchange program.  They would just tell the school that James Potter was the student who had switched places with Jason.  "Jason" was to be a 7th Year Gryffindor.  And would also be Head Boy, despite the fact that he had transferred.  James was going to be Head Boy, so Dumbledore thought it fair to give it to him.  Although, he was Jason.  Lily was Head Girl.  She'd have the biggest shock of her life when she found Jason to be Head Boy at Hogwarts.

James had no idea how long the spell would last on him.  He hoped not much longer.  He hated leading Lily on like this.  Except he wasn't truly leading her on.  He did love her, but he loved her as James, not as Jason.  The few weeks before school started had been like living in hell for James.  He didn't know what to do.  He'd never been this screwed up before.  Bad things never happened to James Harold Potter.

***********************

The night before the Hogwarts Express was to leave for school came.  Lily was staying the night at Lynn's house and they would both leave tomorrow for school.

"Oh, Lynn, I can't wait to hear from Jason again!  I'm dying to know what his surprise is!  I never knew I could miss someone so much…" Lily continued to babble on.

Lynn was used to this by now.  She remembered what it was like to be in Lily's position.  She had felt that way when she and Sirius had first gotten together.  She actually couldn't remember why she had decided to go out with Sirius.  I mean, Sirius was sexy, funny, nice, and an all around charming guy.  But he was the biggest player at Hogwarts.  Every girl loved him and wanted to be with him.  So Lynn had agreed to go out with him the night that he had marked her as the new flavor of the week.  Something happened with Sirius that was most unexpected; he had fallen in love with Lynn.  They had been dating a few months and were both truly in love.  She couldn't blame Lily for babbling on and on, love did crazy things to your mind.

"…I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow at school.  Oh no, I'll have to see Potter again.  Well, at least I can shove it in his face that I'm too mature to pull pranks anymore and the only reason he ever began to pull pranks was because no girl would ever want to be with him-Oh, I'm becoming bitter again…I've got to stop doing that even if it is Potter…Lynn, are you even listening to me?" Lily asked, sufficiently ending her babbling.

"Hmmm, what?  Oh yeah, of course, Lils." Lynn said, still thinking of Sirius.

"Oh, I know you weren't, but it's ok.  We really ought to go to sleep now.  After all, school does start tomorrow.  Good night, Lynn." Lily said.

"Yeah, good night, Lils." Lynn said as she was swept off into the dream world, still thinking of Sirius.

***********************

Lily and Lynn had just ran through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ .  They quickly grabbed their trunks and went to go find a compartment on the train.  Lily didn't want to stay in the Head compartment.  She wanted to stay and talk to Lynn.  Little did Lily know that she would be in for a big surprise.

Lily and Lynn entered a compartment that was occupied by none other than Lynn's boyfriend, Sirius Black!

"Sirius!" Lynn squealed, "oh, I've missed you so much!"

Sirius swept her up into the biggest bear hug and began to shower her with kisses.

"Lynn, you look as gorgeous as ever." Sirius said in between kisses.

They then sat down and began to catch up on their lives.  Lily couldn't help but feel jealous.  Just seeing Lynn and Sirius so happy together made her miss Jason. She sighed and tried not to think about Jason.  She was interrupted by the compartment door sliding open to reveal a familiar face.

It was Lily's one and only Jason Peterson.

***********************

**Author's Note:** Agh! This chapter is horrible.  I don't like it much, but I promise the next one will be better.  I just really wanted to update because I've gotten so many reviews!  You see they really do motivate me!  I was out late last night for my birthday dinner.  That was awesome!  Plus this one is kinda short and bad because I'll still be busy this weekend.  I hope you still like it.  Not any James and Lily action, but there will be more soon.  Or should I say Jason and Lily action.  Trust me tho, the best parts are yet to come! And as always Review!! Thank you!

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus******

**missprongs******

**Lapis Rain**

**Jackie Adams**

**Princess-Frances-15**

**dumb**** blonde and brunette**

**lilypotterfan******

**gatoriris******

**TheSiriusSparrow******

**littlx1**

**Ohepelss**** Oramtnci**

**flying-piggy-123******

**Mystick******

**jezzable******

**lilynjamesAAF******

**Bli******

**hi****!!!**

**Cowgirl Up**

**B-a-B-i**


	6. An Interesting Year

**Author's Note:** I know, I know. It's been forever since I've updated. I've just had the worst writer's block. As a matter of fact, I still do. But I just feel so horrible for not writing this chapter that I had to try one more time. I did post a new story to help me out with the writer's block. It's called A Match Well Made and I actually really like it. I'd be so grateful if you read it and reviewed. It would seriously make me day! Now on with the chapter…I hope it won't turn out too horrible.

**Chapter Five: An Interesting Year**

"Jason? What are you doing here?" a bewildered Lily asked.

"I'm going to Hogwarts! I switched schools over the summer. And not only am I going to Hogwarts, but I'm going to be Head Boy. Dumbledore said that I seemed qualified enough and since I was going to be Head Boy at my other school that it would be fine. So here I am. And I heard that this year's Head Girl was supposed to be gorgeous. You wouldn't happen to know her would you?" James said.

"I'm not too sure." Lily said, catching on to Jason. "What does she look like?"

"She's kind of short, but definitely cute. She has beautiful, long read hair, along with these captivating green eyes. She's like a flower in beauty and in personality." James said walking over to Lily and wrapping his muscular arms around her.

"I think you're holding that girl in your arms right now." Lily stood on her tiptoes to give James the most tantalizing kiss he'd ever had.

Their snog session continued for a while until Sirius and Lynn, who were still in the compartment, had to break it up.

"If I don't stop you guys now, there might be some children running around soon. And we wouldn't want that to happen yet, now would we?" Sirius said.

"Fine, fine. I guess I should introduce you guys. Lynn, Sirius, this is Jason Peterson. Jason, this is Lynn and Sirius. You've met Lynn once this summer." They all said their hellos and there was silence. Lily began to whisper something in Jason's ear.

"Sirius is James Potter's best friend. You remember me telling you about James, right?"

"Yeah, he's the guy you hate." James whispered back. The word hate killing him inside.

"So, Sirius, where is your pigheaded friend, Potter? He wasn't killed over the summer, was he?" Lily asked.

"He's still alive."

"Pity."

"He's just at another school. His parents thought it would be a good experience for him. To become acclimated with different societies." Sirius stated.

"He's going to be gone for the whole year then?" Lily asked.

"Possibly. It's not certain when he'll be back." Sirius said, glancing at Jason. "Hopefully he'll be back VERY soon."

Sirius then began talking with Lynn. Lily just cuddled closer to Jason and eventually fell asleep. James kept contemplating the words Lily had said to Sirius about him. It hurt to know that the one girl he truly loved hated him with so much passion. This was going to be one hell of a year.

**************

Dinner went by without anything monumental happening. Jason was introduced to the school. Sirius and Dumbledore remained the only ones to know of his true identity. Although, the decision to tell Remus and Peter was soon upon James and Sirius. They both knew that the other two Marauders would ask questions when they returned to their room. Once again, James and Sirius were correct in their assumptions.

"Jason, where are you originally from?" questioned the one and only Remus Lupin.

"Well, my name isn't actually Jason."

"But didn't Dumbledore say that was your name?" asked a very confused Peter.

"Yeah, he did say that was my name, but I'm not really Jason. Guys, it's me. Prongs. James. Whatever you want to call me. Anything but Jamie…"

"Wait, why are you doing this whole Jason thing then?" inquired Remus.

"Well, you guys know how much I've hated Lily-I mean, Evans? I decided to finally humiliate her. To prove once and for all that I, James Potter, was the greater of the two. Sirius found out from Lynn that they were going Hawaii this summer. So we thought that we could get her to fall totally in love with me as Jason and just break her heart after it. And possibly more. The appearance charm we used hasn't actually gone away yet though." James said.

"I guess that explains why you looked slightly like James. Why didn't you tell us sooner, Prongs?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. You guys aren't mad, are you?" Remus and Peter shook their heads no. "Good." said James.

"So did you break Lily's heart?" Remus asked cautiously.

"Well, that's kind of where the plan backfired…" Sirius stated.

"Oh, I see. James fell for her. Didn't you?" Remus asked. James nodded reluctantly.

"Well, mate, we'll see to it that you get through this. And that you get the girl." Remus said confidently.

"You guys would really help me do this?"

"Of course, Prongsie! We're not going to just abandon you! The Marauders stick together! Now let's go to the kitchens! I'm starving!" Sirius declared.

"Sirius, we just had dinner 30 minutes ago." James said.

"So? I can't help it if I'm a growing boy! I need food, lover boy!"

"I swear, all you ever think about is your stomach. I can't believe you're not fat." Remus said.

"I have a high metabolism. Now let's go!" Sirius said. The four boys were off, Sirius leading the way.

**************

"Lily, why aren't you with Jason?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I thought he could use the night to get acquainted with his roommates. I mean, all he's got is the Marauders; he might as well become friends with them."

"True. It's kind of odd that he was transferred here. But I'm really glad he was. I don't think I could have handled a whole year of you complaining about how much you miss him!"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Lynn. I would not have complained. Lily, you were complaining the first day we left Hawaii. Trust me, you'd be complaining the whole year. You've just got it bad, Lils."

"Hey, you've got it just as bad. You and Sirius are just…just…ugh. I can't even describe it."

"What can I say? Men…can't live with them, can't live without them. You just have to love them."

"Oh, I do love them. Well, not them. Just Jason." Lily began to stare off into space with a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, this year should be interesting…" Lynn said as she tried to snap Lily out of dreamland.

**************

**Author's Note:** Ok, so that was horrible. I'm sorry it took so long. Really, I am. I just hope you guys don't hate me for making this poor excuse for an update. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. And hopefully it'll be a whole lot better. The next chapter will contain more Jason/Lily action! The return of James should be in 2 or 3 chapters! So I know we'll all be looking forward to that! Now review and make me feel special! :)


	7. Getting in Deeper

**Disclaimer: **None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me. Those would be the property of the fabulous JK Rowling.

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. I'm horrible at updating. School has just gotten horrible though. The homework load I've been getting is extreme. I also made the softball team which means I practice every night until 6. I also practice on Saturday mornings, so I virtually have no time to myself except for Saturday nights and Sundays. So expect less frequent updates from now until the end of the softball season, which is over at the end of April. Now let's hope this chapter turns out all right because at the moment I'm half asleep.

**Deceitful Love**

**Chapter Six: Getting in Deeper**

Lily awoke the next morning to the bright rays of sunlight illuminating her room. She couldn't help but smile. Life was turning out to be all that she wanted. She had the perfect boyfriend, the greatest best friend, and she was definitely wealthy in the intelligence department. Life was good.

Lily slowly rolled over in bed attempting to get up. She looked around the room to see that all her roommates were asleep. Lynn's bed was to the left of hers, while her other two roommates were to the right. The other two Gryffindor 7th year girls were Jamie McClintock and Elizabeth Hutchins. Lily and Lynn were polite to the other girls and vice versa, but they had never bonded with them. In all six years they remained, simply, acquaintances.

Smirking to herself, Lily quickly jumped up out of bed and raced to the bathroom. She loved being the first one to shower in the morning. The other girls hated it when Lily showered first; she always took the longest showers. Ultimately when Lily showered first there was no hot water left. So you were just out of luck.

Oh yes, Lily Evans' life was very good.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

To James life was the polar opposite. He'd never been in a worse predicament. He was completely lost. He longed to hold Lily in his arms and call her his own. He was sick of being Jason Peterson. James Potter seemed like a distant memory, that life was a whole different world. A simpler world. Heck, he wasn't on earth anymore. To James, life this way was hell.

James rolled over and removed his glasses from the side table. While putting them on, he sat up in bed. Sighing, he slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom. He hadn't slept the slightest bit that night. Nothing was bringing him any solitude.

Sirius, who was awake, saw his best friend walk dejectedly into the bathroom. He felt so sympathetic towards his best friend. True, James was a prat sometimes, but no one deserved that kind of torture. It was that moment that Sirius swore to himself that he would make Lily and James work out. After all, he had helped come up with the plan to "ruin" Lily. The least he could do was to make sure it didn't ruin James.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sirius sat alone at the Gryffindor table. He took a bit of bacon and eggs and began to eat. He wasn't fully aware of his surroundings, due to the fact that bits and pieces of eggs were all over the table and on his face. All morning he couldn't get the picture of James sad expression while walking to the shower. He had come up with two different plans. Although, neither one seemed very satisfying. James could either wait until he changed back and then try to talk to Lily or James could break her heart as Jason and then once he came back as James, he could be her wall of support and comfort her. The latter of the two didn't seem that good of a plan. Mostly because Lily still hated James. But after all, they didn't have many options. Sirius's attention was finally captured when Lynn walked in and sat down next to him.

"Sirius, you do know that you have egg all over your face, right?" Lynn asked.

"What?" Sirius said, snapping out of his trance.

"You have egg on your face. As cute as it may be, I think I like you better without the egg." Lynn said while wiping it off and then giving him a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." Was Sirius's monotonous reply.

"Is something wrong, Sirius? You don't seem like yourself…"

"I'm just worried about a friend, that's all."

"Of course! I'm so stupid! I don't know why I never said anything. You probably totally miss James. You guys are like never separated. I'm sorry I never even mentioned it."

"No, don't worry about it. He'll be back soon enough." Sirius replied while thinking it better be sooner rather than later.

The rest of the Great Hall was beginning to fill up as time went on. Lily came skipping in minutes later.

"Good morning Lynn, Sirius. It's a beautiful day isn't it? I just love the first day back!" Lily said ecstatically.

"You're certainly in a good mood, Lils." Lynn said.

"Well, why shouldn't I be? I just love life!" Lily replied.

Sirius just stared at Lily. He then turned to Lynn and whispered something in her ear, "Is she drunk or something? Or did someone use a cheering charm on her?"

"She's been like this ever since she met Jason this summer. You can't get her to stop." Lynn whispered back.

The one word going through Sirius's mind was shit. He and James were in deeper than they thought.

James finally entered the Great Hall. In Sirius's opinion, he looked like shit. Sirius knew James was strong, but he couldn't help feeling horrible that his friend was going through this. As soon as Lily saw James she ran to him and gave him a hug and quick kiss.

"Good morning! Are you feeling ok? You look kind of upset?" Lily asked Jason.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night. But all is well now that I'm with you." James replied, trying to sound genuine.

Lily smiled and just gave Jason another kiss. Oh yeah, life was going to be hell for James.

 -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A few weeks went by and things hadn't changed much. Sirius continued to feel guilty, Lily continued to be overly happy about everything, and James continued to fall deeper and deeper into depression. Sirius had told James the two plans he had come up with and James had decided to do the second one. He couldn't stand to be with Lily when she wasn't truly his. It had been nearly two months since they had used to the charm to change James's appearance. He hoped that it would wear off after two months, so that's was why he was going to break up with Lily tonight. 

"Prongs, you're doing it tonight?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I have to, Padfoot. I can't take much more, Sirius. Plus, the charm has got to wear off by now. It's been two months; it couldn't possibly last longer than that."

"I hope we're doing the right thing. Just don't hurt her too bad, mate."

"Sirius, I really don't want to hurt her at all. I love her."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry that I even came up with this plan."

"Hey, it was as much my fault as it was yours. I should by thanking you, though. If it hadn't been for this plan I would still hate Lily."

"Honestly, James. I've put you through so much shit. You should hate me."

"Sirius, you're like my brother. Don't worry. You just better help me win over Lily when I'm myself again."

"You shouldn't need my help, just unleash the Potter Charm. I thought that got every woman."

"Yeah, but Lily isn't every woman. She is the one."

You know what, Prongs?"

"What?"

"You've got it bad."

  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Lynn, have you seen my blue dress? I can't find it anywhere!" Lily yelled.

"I have no idea where it is, Lily. What time did you say you had to meet Jason?"

I have to meet him at 7 in the common room. I need that blue dress! I look best in that one!"

"Lily, I don't think he'll care what you look like. He loves you; he couldn't care if you wore a paper bag!"

"Yeah, but he said he had something important he wanted to tell me. I have to look my best."

"FOUND IT!"

Lily squealed. "Thanks Lynn! Now come help me do my hair!"

The two girls began to babble and laugh, neither one knowing what was about to happen that night.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Lily met Jason in the common room at exactly 7:00. James couldn't help but gasp and how gorgeous Lily looked. She was wearing a short blue dress that seemed to make her look like a Water Goddess. Her hair was up in elegant curls and she had the slightest hint of make up on. James couldn't bear the thought that in a few hours those gorgeous green eyes would be filled with tears on his account.

"You look lovely, Lily. Shall we go?" James asked.

"We shall." Lily said with a smile, taking James out-stretched arm. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to this place in Hogsmeade to get some food, but I thought we'd pick it up and then find somewhere where we could have a picnic. Sound good to you?" James asked.

"It sounds amazing. Let's go." And they were off.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I know you all must hate me now for taking so long. And for leaving you at a horrible spot, but Spring Break starts for me on Saturday so you should expect another update on this story and hopefully one on my other story which I hope you might check out if you have the time! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad and I hope everyone is excited for the next chapter. The Big Break Up and the Return of James. DUN DUN DUN!

And as always thanks to all who reviewed! Don't forget to review for this chapter! Reviews make me happy, so please, give me a reason to smile. 3


	8. Unexpected Twists

**Disclaimer:** It ain't mine! That's all there is to it!

**Author's Note**: I know, you all want to kill me, right? I'm extremely sorry this update has taken forever. I just honestly have no time! Only two more weeks of softball and then I'm done. All I'll have to worry about is the last month of school. My last day is May 26, so it's closing in. I'm gonna try to get better at updating, I promise! Reviews are good motivation! So you want me to update more, review more! And don't forget to tell others about this story! I love getting reviews from new and old readers! On with the chapter! 

**Deceitful Love**

**Chapter Seven: Unexpected Twists**

"Jason, this picnic idea was fantastic! Everything is just so perfect. Thank you so much for taking me." Lily said while taking a final bite of her dinner.

"Don't thank me just yet, Lily." James said, anxiety clearly written on his face.

"Is there more? Jason, you really out do yourself, you know that?" Lily said.

"Well, yeah, there is more. I'm not sure how much you'll enjoy it though."

"I bet whatever it is, it's fantastic. When do I get the other part?" Lily inquired.

"I'd say when we're almost back to school. Let's just go for a walk right now, it's peaceful." James said, willing to do anything to get out of the current conversation.

James and Lily began walking hand in hand, but in silence.

"Lily, these last few months have been amazing, you know, I think you've changed my life."

"You've changed mine, too. You've brought out the best in me." Lily said with a smile.

James just smiled, wanting to savor this last happy moment he'd have with Lily.

"Let's start heading back, it's getting late. What kind of Head students would we be if we got back at one in the morning?" James said with a smirk.

"Do I get to find out my surprise?"

"Yeah…you'll get it." James said, thoughts of dread and images of a heart-broken Lily came to mind.

Lily and James were nearly back to the common room when James figured it was now or never. The time had come, he had to show his Gryffindor courage and break the heart of the one he loved.

"Lily, what I said earlier is true, about you changing my life. I hate having to do this, but it must be done." James voice began to fail him. "We have to end it though. You must be wondering why in the world I'm ending something so great, but trust me. I'm not the guy you think I am. I'm not the guy you're supposed to end up with. The guy that you're supposed to be with is the guy you least expect it to be. He loves you more than life itself, just trust me."

Lily just stared at James, not knowing what to say or do, not even truly comprehending what Jason, the love of her life, had just said.

"Lily? Lily? Are you ok?" James asked.

"Ok? Am I ok? What do you think, Jason? You just filled me with a bunch of shit about changing your life and then you say you want to break up? Merlin, I don't understand this at all! And what are you talking about another guy being the one for me? What do you know? If you truly know me you'd know that you're the one for me! Because I love you! But obviously you're too blind to see that!" Lily yelled as her eyes filled with tears.

"Lily, I know you don't believe anything I'm saying, but you have to. There are things going on in my life that you don't know about." James said.

"Well, if you'd tell me, then I'd know! Maybe I'd understand why you're throwing away this perfect relationship! Ugh, I can't believe that I actually pictured myself marrying you some day! I thought you were different, Jason! But from what I can see, even James Potter is better than you!" Lily, who was bawling at this point, ran up to her room.

James just stood there, ashamed at how much he hurt Lily. He slowly turned around, preparing to go up to bed and maybe die in his sleep. It was only then that he noticed the large crowd that had gathered in the common room. Apparently, Lily had yelled louder than he thought. Sirius was standing in front of him, looking sympathetic.

"Well, at least she likes James better than Jason. That's got to count for some points, right?" Sirius said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up, Sirius. I'm going to take a shower. Maybe I can drown myself." James said, walking up the stairs to the boys' dorm.

"Tomorrow is gonna be hell." Sirius whispered to himself, following James up to the dorm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Shhhh, Lily, it's going to be ok. If he can't see what a great person you are, then he's not worth your affection." Lynn said, hugging her best friend while her tears soaked her pajamas.

"Lynn, Jason was perfect in every way. He even told me that I changed his life. Why would he break up with me if I did so many good things for him? I don't understand this at all! It's because I'm ugly isn't it? He thinks I'm fat or something! Or maybe all he wanted was a summer fling! I should have known; I can't believe I let myself fall so hard for him!" Lily began crying again.

"Lily, you can't live life regretting everything; regrets are what keep people from getting back up and trying again. You're the nicest person I know. And if you're fat then I'm a cow! You're beautiful inside and out. People like that don't come around very often. You are truly unique and Jason is a fool for letting you go. He'll regret it in the end when he ends up with some whore he got pregnant on a one night stand. He's not man enough to handle a real relationship." Lynn said, willing to so anything to make Lily feel better.

"I don't know. He just seemed so perfect in every way. I can't believe it's actually over."

"You'll be up on your feet in no time. And with your head held high! You'll find another guy, an even better one. You deserve it, Lils."

"Thanks, Lynn. I don't know what I'd do without you." The best friends hugged.

"What was that shit he was saying about another guy being better for you? What would he know?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know, but he said someone I'd least expect. It made me feel like I was sitting through Divination or something." Lily replied.

"The only person that you'd never end up with is James." Lynn said.

"That would never happen. He's an arrogant git! I'd rather kiss the giant squid than even think of James in a romantic view point." Lily said with disgust.

"So you've said many times before, Lils."

"It's as true now as it was the last time."

"Well, James has at least done something good for you."

"What has he possibly done for me?"

"He's gotten your mind off Jason and you're not crying." Lynn smiled after pointing this out.

"Lynn, I hate you. You know that?"

"You've also commented on that before and it's not true. Do you actually have hidden feelings for James Potter?"

"By the way you're talking one would think you'd want me to end up with James?"

"Well, he's gotten your mind off Jason, so he's earned points in my book!" Lynn pointed out.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed. Anymore talk about James Potter and I might just throw up my dinner. Which, might I add, was the only good thing about tonight." Lily said walking to the bathroom to change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James was positively miserable. He lay in bed contemplating what he had done just a few short hours ago. He had tried vigorously to go to sleep, but he did not obtain this goal. All he wanted to do was hold Lily in his arms and never let her go. But what was done was done. He couldn't put himself through that torture of being with her, when she didn't even know who he truly was. He was a fake, a fraud. But most of all a liar and bastard. He hated himself. All he could hope for now was to be himself again. Little did he know, that that wish would be fulfilled that morning.

James groaned and rolled over. Walking past the mirror, he didn't even realize that his hair was the color black. James did a double take and ran to the mirror again. He was James Potter again! He had his black hair, his hazel eyes! James was overjoyed! He had to tell Sirius. James ran over to Sirius' bed and jumped on it.

"Padfoot! Wake up! Look at me! I'm back to normal! I'm me again!"

"Wha? James, you're acting like a two year old-James? You're back! When did you change back to normal?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know! I just woke up and looked in the mirror. James Potter is back and ready to win Lily's heart again!"

"This could take a while though. She hates you, remember?"

"Yeah, but compared to Jason I'm a god."

"I don't know, Prongs. Lily probably hates all males at the current moment. You better give her some time to get over the break up. She won't be too eager to have her heart broken again."

"But I'm not going to break her heart. I truly love her."

"She doesn't know that. I know that, but you don't have to convince me. You've got to convince her. I'll be there every step of the way thought. You can count on me."

"Thanks Padfoot."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Marauders all walked down to breakfast that morning. The entire school was shocked to see James back. The king of Hogwarts had returned. James ignored all the girls swarming around him. The only girl he cared about was the red haired beauty. Much to his disappointment, she wasn't at the Gryffindor table. James couldn't find her anywhere. The four boys sat down and it was then that he noticed Lily. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She was sitting right next to the Ravenclaw Quidditch team's captain and seeker, Ewan McKinnon. Lily seemed to be flirting shamelessly with him. James couldn't believe his eyes. HE had just dumped HER that night and there she was flirting with another guy! James was thoroughly enraged.

"Moony, is that Lily sitting next to McKinnon?" James inquired.

"Ewan McKinnon?" Remus asked.

"Yeah."

"It sure looks like it! I thought you said that she was crying when you broke up with her last night? From the looks of it she isn't too heart broken." Remus replied.

"Padfoot, what is this crap you're filling me with about waiting to set my charm loose on Lily? She's over there throwing herself at another guy!" James asked angrily.

"Prongs, women are hard to figure out. Usually they don't want to deal with men after they just broke up with the supposed love of their life." Sirius said.

"Why did I have to fall for the hardest girl to figure out in all of Hogwarts?" James asked completely miserable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily didn't know what brought her to sit with Ewan that morning at breakfast. Lily figured that she might as well do anything to get her mind of Jason. Ewan had always been in love with her. Lily wasn't one to usually take advantage of guys, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And at this point in time, she was desperate. She had spent the entire morning flirting with Ewan and didn't know what possessed her to do what she did. But she did it. As she and Ewan walked away from the Ravenclaw table she grabbed his hand and kissed him square on the lips.

James hadn't taken his eyes off Lily and the sight he saw the next moment crushed his heart all over again. Lily Evans was kissing Ewan McKinnon in the middle of the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that should spice things up a bit! Poor James. I feel so bad for him! And I'm the one putting him through this hell! Ah, what is love without a little hardship? Anywho, please, please review! I'm hoping for at least 10 for this chapter! I just need 9 more to hit the 100 mark! I'd be ecstatic to hit 100! So go and review like the good readers that you are! 3


	9. Dealing With Reality

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

**Author's Note:** As always I'm sorry for the long delay in the update. Finals are closing in on me. So that has taken up most of my time. I only have about a week of school left! Then I'll be free to finish this story up once summer starts! I promise the next update will be in the early part of June! Maybe if I have enough time it will be before June 4th! Anyone else completely obsessed with the fact that the movie comes out in like 18 days?? I'm stoked!! It's the next best thing to getting the 6th book! Anywho, on to the chapter! Hope you guys enjoy Chapter Eight!

**Deceitful Love**

**Chapter Eight: Dealing With Reality**

"What the hell is going on? Why is she kissing McKinnon? She's in love with me not that conceited asshole!" James said in hysterics.

"Calm down, James. Maybe there's more to it than you think." Remus commented, always the rational one.

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down while the love of my life is sitting over there with some bastard's tongue half way down her throat? Could my life get any worse?"

"Ok, James, now you're just being melodramatic. Sit down and just take a few breaths. Also, let me remind you that you're now James Potter again. You're not Jason, the guy Lily thinks she loves." Sirius said.

James sat down looking thoroughly displeased. He knew his friends were right, but he was just so angry and confused he didn't know what to do. This was one of those times in life that James wished he wasn't a guy. He wished he didn't have to stay manly and tough. He wanted to just break down and cry and let out his frustrations. But he wasn't a little kid anymore. He had to face this like a man.

"What am I going to do?" James asked his friends.

"We'll think of something, James." Peter said, "We always come up with something. We're the Marauders! And you're our leader! You always keep us going, so that's what we're going to do for you."

"For once in his life, Pete knows what he's talking about, James. We're here for you buddy." Sirius replied.

James gave his friends the smallest fragment of a smile and a slight nod. His line of vision was then drawn over to the Ravenclaw table. Lily and Ewan had left the hall. James just continued to stare at their vacant seats at the Ravenclaw table. James heaved a sigh.

"Guys, I'm going to head back to the dormitory before classes. I'll see you in Charms." James said slowly. They all nodded their head at him and watched him slowly walk out the Great Hall.

Remus sighed. "James has really got it bad. I honestly don't think there's much hope for him. What do you suppose we should do?"

"I don't know, but you guys should have seen him over the summer. After their first date he was completely smitten with her. James has gone on a million dates before and he's never come back looking the way he did. We've got to get Lily and James together. Lily is the one. She's the real deal for him. We've got to pull through." Sirius replied sincerely.

"So where do we start?" Peter asked.

"Well, first we better go to Charms. We can't be any help to James if we're in detention for being late!" Remus said as they quickly ran to Flitwick's room.

* * *

James could do nothing but stare at the ceiling in the dormitory. His entire body was sprawled out on his four poster bed. The entire summer and school year thus far were flashing through his head. Every moment with Lily was like a distant memory to him. He truly loved her. James couldn't believe his life had been turned upside down like this. Why had everything become so complicated? Why couldn't everything be like the fairy tales that he used to hear when he was little? Boy meets Girl. Boy and Girl fall in love and life happily ever after. That was how he wanted things to be. He longed to hold Lily and smell her strawberry scent from her shampoo. Where was his happily ever after?

James lay down and just stared some more. He refused to get up and go to Charms. Charms would just mean seeing Lily. He didn't think he'd be able to hand seeing Lily. Not yet. He promised himself he would go to Transfiguration, which was after Charms. At least he wouldn't have to pay attention in that class. He could just focus on his current dilemma.

* * *

Sirius wasn't paying much attention to the lesson in Charms. James hadn't shown up and Sirius was worried. James was known to make some bad decisions when he was confused or stressed. James could be pretty stupid sometimes. Sirius just hoped James hadn't thrown himself off the Astronomy Tower or something. So to try to take his mind off things, he glanced over and his lovely girlfriend. He smiled. That always seemed to do the trick.

The class came to an end after an extremely long time, or so it felt to nearly everyone in the class. Lily couldn't help but notice that Jason had been absent from that class. True, she was angry at him, but she was still concerned. In order to give her mind a rest, Lily finally gave in and walked over to Sirius.

"Sirius, where's Jason?" Lily inquired.

"He went back to America last night. Why?"

"I was just wondering…Does that mean Potter is back?"

"Yeah, he is actually."

"Then why wasn't he in class? Isn't he taking Jason's place as Head Boy? You'd think he'd know to set a good example to the students. Or you'd at least think he'd make some triumphant return and be Mr. High-And-Mighty again." Lily bitterly replied.

"Lily, you have no idea what James is going through! Give him a break!" Sirius said before stalking off too angry to care that he had just left her standing there.

"Lily, what was that all about?" Lynn asked walking up behind Lily.

"All I did was ask your boyfriend what happened to Jason."

"What did Sirius say?"

"Jason went back to America."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm going to the dormitory real fast. I forgot my Transfiguration essay."

"Alright, see ya, Lils." And Lily was off in a flash.

* * *

Lily ran up to the Gryffindor common room. She felt like crying. She had messed things up so much. She had lost the love of her life. She had kissed some other guy the very next morning. She had ruined her reputation because of that. The whole school probably pictured her as some little whore. Imagine what Potter might do to her when he found out? He probably still hadn't changed. Why did all this shit have to happen to her? She sat on one of the couches for a few minutes before she was going to head off to Transfiguration.

James decided the time had come to face the world. He grabbed his things and slowly walked down the stairs. The last person James expected to see in the common room was Lily and there she was. She was sitting on the couch and looked to be deep in thought. James just stared at her. He loved the way she bit her lip when she was perplexed. He loved everything about her. But then reality struck. Lily Evans hated him.

Lily could sense that she was being watched. She spun around and found herself looking in the eyes of James Potter.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily sneered at him. James just stared at her. "Potter, quit looking at me as if I've grown two extra heads! It's starting to really freak me out."

"Wha? Oh, sorry." James mumbled.

"What? No insults? Nothing about my horrible red hair? Hmmm?" Lily asked, "I know we haven't seen each other for a few months but there has to be some part of me that has deteriorated or gotten uglier since you last saw me."

"You actually look beautiful." James said, then realizing that was one of the worst things he could have said.

"Beautiful? What are you playing at, Potter? Trying to get on my good side? Possibly get me to become another notch on your bedpost? Well, I don't know what you're up to but I certainly don't want to deal with it today!" Lily yelled before storming out of the common room.

_Smooth, James. Real smooth._

* * *

Lily ran into the Transfiguration room and sat down next to Lynn.

"What's the matter, Lily? You look a little hacked off." Lynn asked.

"I ran into Potter in the common room."

"I should have known."

"He's so infuriating! You know what he said to me?"

"A called you carrot top or something of that nature?"

"No, he said I was beautiful."

"Oh yes, it's such a horrible thing to be called beautiful from a hot guy like James!"

"For one James is not hot and I thought you'd understand me!"

"Sorry, Lils. I just don't get what's so wrong about James calling you beautiful."

"Lynn, James and I have hated each other since first year! Today he's suddenly back from wherever the hell he was and he called me beautiful! He's just messing with my mind!" Lily screamed.

"Calm down, maybe he just actually thinks you're beautiful and wants to stop this petty fighting you guys have been doing for the past six years."

"Lynn, you obviously don't understand!" Lily yelled and left the room as quickly as she had entered it.

* * *

Lily could not believe she had just yelled at her best friend over James Potter. Since when did things get this messed up. Well, ever since Jason had broken up with her. Ugh, Lily had to find someone who stood on neutral ground. The first person that came to mind was Ewan. She didn't really know him that well other than the fact that he had liked her for ages. And the fact that she had snogged him that morning in front of the entire school. So yes, that was who Lily was turning to in her hour of need.

Lily found Ewan in the corridor on the second floor. He saw her walking toward him and he smiled.

"Hey Lily." He said. She didn't say anything. She just grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest closet and snogged him senseless.

Oh yes. This was better than facing reality.

* * *

Things just keep on getting worse for James. I feel so bad for the guy! But I can relate to his feelings and Lily's! Things will hopefully start looking up for him in the next two chapters. I personally like this chapter and hope you did too! I would also like to remind you guys to review as always! And if you've been reading this story and have never reviewed, I want to encourage you to do so! And I know there have got to be some of you out there because I used to do that! I'd read a story, adore it, never review and that was that! But I would really love to hear from every single one of you that reads this! It would really mean a lot to me! Thanks! 3


	10. Truths Revealed

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine.

**Author's Note: **Well, school is done for me! Woot, woot!! I'm so excited for the summer! Plus I'm going to see Harry Potter at midnight, which I am counting down for. Should be extremely exciting! I just hope the movie fits my expectations. Prisoner of Azkaban is my favorite book! Anyways, I tried to update this sooner than normal. I don't really like this chapter, but I need to add a few more little things to make it towards the big climax. So carry on and read it and don't forget to review at the end!

**Deceitful Love**

**Chapter Nine: Truths Revealed**

"Lily, stop for a second-" Ewan was cut off by Lily's continual kisses.

"Why? I thought you liked me?" Lily said, stopping for a second to look Ewan in the eye.

"I do like you, but I'm kind of confused." Ewan said.

"What's there to be confused about? You like me, I like you, I'm kissing you, you're kissing me, sounds like something reasonable that two people who like each other would do."

"Yeah, but you just broke up with Jason, didn't you? I don't just want to be a rebound guy for you. I've liked you for a long time, Lily. You mean more to me than just some random fling. So if we continued this, I'd want it to be something more. I want to be able to tell everyone that I'm Ewan McKinnon, Lily Evans' boyfriend."

Lily looked to be deep in thought. She seemed to be doing a lot of thinking lately. Maybe being Ewan's girlfriend wouldn't be that bad. He might seem like a rebound, but maybe after a while he would become a guy she pictured herself ending up with. That was when she made her decision. She would go out with Ewan. After all, he was a good kisser.

"Ewan, I can't promise that we'll stay together forever, but I would be honored to call myself your girlfriend."

"You mean it?" Ewan said, stars in his eyes.

"Yes, now kiss my before I change my mind." Lily said with a smile.

Ewan could do nothing but oblige her.

* * *

James was simply beside himself. He didn't know that to do. He couldn't believe that he had told Lily she was beautiful. Sure, he thought she was, but Lily still thought he hated her and she hated him. James had to find Sirius or Remus. He needed someone to give him some hope. He darted out of the common room, frantically looking for one of his best friends. James was running down the corridor when he collided with someone. As he got up off the cold stone floor, he looked to see who it was he had knocked to floor. It was Lily Evans' best friend, Lynn.

"James? Where are you going in such a hurry? You seriously could hurt someone running that fast down the corridor."

"Lynn, as much as I'd love to stay and chat I've got to go find someone."

"It's not Lily, is it? Because you really made her upset by calling her beautiful. I don't know why she was really that upset, but why did you say it?" Lynn asked looking him in the eye.

"Listen, I really don't have that much time to talk, so if you'd excuse me—"

"Honestly James, what is going on? Suddenly you call Lily beautiful, you seem really nervous and you're never nervous, some guy that I think slightly resembles you comes to Hogwarts, and then the day that he leaves, you come back…I could just be paranoid and over analyzing things, but this entire situation seems highly suspicious to me."

James was utterly dumbfounded. Why wasn't this girl in Ravenclaw? "Lynn—"

"No, James. You will not tell me you have to go quickly. I want answers and I want them now." Lynn said crossing her arms.

James hesitated for a moment, sighing in defeat. "If I told you everything, do you promise not to tell Lily?"

"It depends, it's not anything life or death is it?"

"No, no, nothing like that, but well, it's a long story."

"I've got the time. Due to the fact that I can't find my best friend or my boyfriend, I guess you're the next best thing." Lynn said with a smirk.

"Well, it all started at the beginning of the summer…"

* * *

An hour or two later James had finished the whole story. From his evil plan to seduce Lily and embarrass her in front of the entire school, to his falling in love with her, to the point he was at now. James found Lynn to be a great listener. She never once interrupted him. She just sat there, amazed at this dumb plan to achieve the ultimate prank.

"Well, what are you going to do about Lily? I'm pretty sure she'd be pretty mad if she found out you were behind it all." Lynn said.

"I know that, but I really do love her. It kills me to know that I caused her any pain. I know she'll hate me forever once she finds out, but I don't know of another way to tell her that I've fallen for her. Even if she did begin to like me for some reason it wouldn't feel right to be with her without her knowing about this. I'd feel guilty for the rest of my life." James said.

"I don't know what to tell you, James. You've dug yourself pretty deep. I could possibly try to help you and put in a good word for you. But you are right, you're going to have to let Lily know the ugly truth sooner or later. And I'm thinking sooner rather than later if you have any hope at all to win her over."

"You mean, you would really help me out?"

"Of course, you may be a stupid prat for trying to hurt her like this, but I've never really hated you. Lily is the one who does, remember? Plus, I've always thought you guys would make the greatest couple. You two just always spent all your time fighting and were too distracted to notice how much you have in common."

"Well, I seem to have come around, give me some credit for noticing. Now the tricky part is getting Lily to realize it. This may turn out to be an impossible task…"

"Nothing is impossible. Never lose hope, James. You've got me and the Marauders on your side!"

* * *

Lynn and James entered the Great Hall in hopes of finding Sirius. They quickly spotted him at the Gryffindor table with Remus and Peter.

"Oy, Padfoot, we've got something to tell you." James said.

Sirius stared at them waiting for a reply, "…yes?"

"Well, turns out your girlfriend should be in Ravenclaw. She seemed to have caught on to my plan and I, um, kind of told her the whole story. So just for your guys' information, Lynn now knows. So no need to hide it from her. She also wants to help think of a way for me to win Lily over." James concluded, while Lynn nodded at his statement.

"Really? That's great!" Sirius exclaimed giving Lynn a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I actually feel bad for James. Plus I know Lily and James would be perfect for each other. There's no denying that they were made for each other. Both of them were just too ignorant to realize it. They wouldn't put aside their petty differences." Lynn said.

"Finally I'm not the only one to think that!" Remus added.

James looked incredibly surprised. "Moony, you never thought that! Or at least I thought you would have said something…"

"No use in telling you something that we would just argue about. No, it was best I never said anything, but it sure feels good to come clean now."

"I just can't believe you sometimes." James said. Then he whispered something in Remus' ear, "Must be those damn werewolf instincts."

Remus laughed, "Possibly one of the few good things coming out of being bitten."

* * *

Not much happened in this chapter. Although, it was necessary to move the plot along. There will be another confrontation between Lily and James in the next chapter, so there is something to look forward to. I really don't think this chapter was too good, but then again I've had a pretty tiring day of job hunting. Lots of applications to fill out and lots of rejection. But what can ya do? Please review! Reviews seem to motivate me to update quicker…and I know that nobody likes having to wait a long time for updates! 3


	11. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **This most definitely isn't mine. It all belongs to the wonderful, brilliant JK Rowling.

**Author's Note: **tries to avoid the constant flow of daggers being thrown at her I can't express how bad I feel about not updating this story. I finally got a job over the summer and that took up a lot of my time. My computer completely crashed and I was left computer-less for a month. I also lost the half of the chapter that I had already written. Then school started and I'm taking a few AP classes, so those are incredibly time consuming. Add softball on top of school and a job and you've got a very messed up Dara. I can't guarantee that this chapter will be very long or very good quality, but I just wanted to put something up! Thank you to all of the reviewers for your continual support! You guys truly are the reason I finally sat myself down and decided to start writing!

**Deceitful Love**

****

**Chapter Ten: Dreams**

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off--" Lily heard a cackle of high-pitched laughter. The man with the messy black hair had fallen. Lily instinctively wanted to reach out and help the man, he looked vaguely familiar. That was when Lily Evans woke from her nightmare_.

Sweat was pouring down her porcelain skin, her breathing was heavy. The dream had been so intense, so real. Was it even a dream? It had to have been. Lily had no children. And who was the man that had told her to run? So many thoughts were running through her head. The man had sacrificed himself to save her and her child. But it was only a dream.

Lily stared at the wall for countless hours. Everything had become foreign to her. Ever since Jason had dumped her, her entire life had been turned upside down. She was now dating Ewan and she didn't even like him. Lynn seemed to be hanging out with the Marauders all the time. They were all so secretive. Ever since James had returned Lily always got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. As if something about him had changed. Maybe she had changed? She just didn't know. Lily had become what she always hated. More or less a slut. She was only dating Ewan to keep her mind off how badly her life had gone astray. There was nothing more than lust in that relationship. Lily longed for something similar to her dream. But that was all it would ever be. A dream.

Lily was the first person in the Great Hall. She quietly ate some bacon and toast. More people began filing in as she dejectedly stared at her plate. She didn't even notice Ewan come up behind her and try to give her a kiss. She turned her head away so he could only have access to her cheek. She didn't want to use him anymore. She didn't want any of the life that she was leading.

"Lily, is something wrong?" Ewan asked, noticing the cold shoulder she was giving him.

"I'm fine. Just extremely tired, I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept having these really weird dreams. I can't figure out if they mean anything." Lily replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ewan asked.

"Not really. I better get going Ewan. I've got some Charms homework to finish." With that being said, Lily was out of the Great Hall in a flash, leaving a confused Ewan behind.

The Marauders and Lynn had been watching this confrontation between Lily and Ewan. James took this as a good sign. It was nice to be able to see Lily's face without Ewan attached to it. Every single time they were together James felt as if he lost another part of himself. He hated feeling like he was dependent on Lily. But that's what love was. He knew he loved Lily. And it was killing him.

Remus noticed James, who was deep in thought. Remus felt for his friend. He knew that this couldn't be an easy situation, but he had done the damage himself. Remus was confident that Lily would come around sooner or later. But then again, Lily didn't even know what James had done. She didn't know that he had posed as Jason. She didn't know James loved her. She was oblivious to James entire universe. The girl may be smart, but she certainly wasn't very observant.

"James, do you want me to slip in anything about you the next time I talk to Lily?" Lynn inquired.

"Sure, if you think it'll help. I can't really make any type of move until she breaks things off with Ewan. I don't want to be seen as some guy who steals other guy's girlfriends." James said.

"Prongs, you've got to stop being so pessimistic about things. If you showed a little more optimism things might turn out better." Sirius stated.

"Sirius, my entire happiness is at stake here and you expect me to be happy when the love of my life is shagging another guy?" James exclaimed.

"Oh honestly, Lily isn't shagging Ewan! She's not some whore!" Lynn said.

"James, you're so melodramatic!" Peter said.

"Oh shut it, Peter! You don't understand what I'm going through!" James exclaimed.

"There you go being all melodramatic again!" Peter yelled.

"Guys, guys, let's all just shut up for one second, ok? This isn't getting us anywhere." Remus said, always being the mediator.

James sighed. "You guys are right. I am being melodramatic. I've gone about this all wrong. I shouldn't force you guys to help me. I'm just being a pain."

"James, we're not going to just give up on you! We're your friends and we care about you. Although, complaining about it won't get you anywhere. You've got to get yourself together and start doing something. If you care about Lily as much as you say you do then prove it." Lynn said.

"She's right, Prongs. Go get your girl." Sirius said with a smirk.

* * *

James sat right behind Lily in Transfiguration. He had been watching her all day. He realized that she was completely miserable. He wanted to just take her in his arms and tell her everything. He knew that wouldn't happen. So he decided to take a nap instead. Sleep was the only place was he could escape Lily. Or so he thought. 

_The room was full of candles; James seemed to be alone in the room. The door on the left side of the room slowly opened to reveal a beautiful red head. The light from the candles seemed to make her appear angelic. To James she didn't need the candle light to become an angel. She already was one. She was his angel._

_She slowly walked over to the bed that James was sitting on. Her hips swayed back and worth and with every step James found himself getting more and more excited. An eternity later, Lily reached the bed. James was about to say something when Lily put a finger to his lips and slowly began to slide the off her nightdress…_

"James Potter! Will you please stop calling out Ms. Evans' name and pay attention! Honestly…" yelled Professor McGonagall.

James turned a deep shade of red after realizing what he had been dreaming about.

Damn, James thought, it had been so real. It was that moment that James Potter knew that he had to do something about Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily Evans was sitting alone in the common room. It was well after midnight and she was still trying to complete her homework. She just couldn't concentrate on it. Her mind was everywhere. Her thoughts ranged from Ewan all the way to the way James had been moaning her name in Transfiguration. What had he been dreaming about? Of course, she could imagine what it had been, but she couldn't comprehend why James would be dreaming about her in that way. It just wasn't right. Lost in all her thoughts, Lily fell asleep. 

James entered the common room and noticed the sleeping figure of Lily Evans on the couch. It was around three in the morning and James hadn't been able to sleep. He just sat in the big red chair by the fire and watched Lily sleep. James wasn't sure how long he sat there and stared at the sleeping beauty, but eventually she woke.

"Potter, what are you doing? Were you watching me sleep? And why the hell were you saying my name in your sleep today? What is going on with you and your friends always being with Lynn? Are you trying to make my life miserable by stealing my best friend? Quit staring at me like that, Potter, and give me some answers! I have the right to know—" James did the only thing that he thought to do to shut her up.

He kissed her square on the lips.

* * *

Again, I know that was really short, but I wanted to get something done and posted. You guys have been so incredible supportive and patient and I can't thank you enough! It's a little after seven and I have a MAJOR Pre-Calc test tomorrow, so I've got to study for that! So please, review! I love having feed back and support form you guys! Even though I don't deserve your support, I'm a horrible updater! Sorry! OH! I also am curious about my other story, A Match Well Made, should I even continue that? I guess I'm just curious to know if anyone has even really read it. I'm actually quite fond of the plot, but that's just me! Any comments or suggestions on that would be fantastic! 


End file.
